


Not One To Love

by R_Quarion



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Aftercare, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Quarion/pseuds/R_Quarion
Summary: Roy/Cole art
Relationships: Roy Earle/Cole Phelps
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Not One To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumiere_Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiere_Noir/gifts).



> Based on a coming soon fic, this is one of the first times I've ever tried art like this...

_Formula For Success_  
An LAN Story- coming soon!


End file.
